


王女

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, 薇薇X路飞 女a男o 妇女节万岁！！！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	王女

阿拉巴斯坦的沙漠日夜温差巨大，虽然薇薇早就习惯了这样的气候，但是在夜晚来临时，还是忍不住在单薄的毛毯下发抖，夜晚的沙漠实在是太冷了。

身边的娜美已经睡熟了，白日在沙漠中跋涉的疲惫让娜美几乎是昏睡过去，无心在意这寒冷。薇薇蜷缩在毯子里，朝着手心哈出一口热气，女孩细白的手指相互摩擦，试图得到一些温暖。哈出的白雾在薇薇的长睫毛上凝结成极细的水滴，那让女孩的眼皮更加沉重，但是她却无法入睡。

她想着白天和路飞的争执，那个男孩半躺在沙地上，依靠着一颗枯树，他很少从路飞脸上看到那样认真的神情。他垂着眼帘把真相撕开在薇薇面前，  
“你不希望在这场战斗中有任何人死去，包括你的国民还有我们这些海盗。但是，我们的对手是七武海，而且那是一百万人的战斗，你却希望大家都平安无事。”  
路飞睁开双眼看向薇薇，没有责怪也没有嘲讽，这个海贼船长只是陈述了一个事实，  
“太天真了吧。”

很难有人想到路飞有一天会说人天真，他似乎才一直是那个笑嘻嘻如孩童一样的人。可是今天，他却压着嗓子，对薇薇，对阿拉巴斯坦的王女说出了这样的话。路飞就那样平静地注视着薇薇，他对天真的王女说出了残酷的真相，

“人会死的。”

恐慌会带来愤怒，薇薇因此狠狠地打了路飞一拳，他们在沙漠上翻滚，不像是王女与海贼，也不像是伙伴与朋友，他们只是两个争执者，是弄丢了玩具后在一起摔跤的伤心孩童。男孩毫不顾忌地给了薇薇一拳，疼痛让薇薇恢复理智，男孩在她的身下，抓着她的肩膀对她大喊，  
“想拼命的话就拿上我们的命一起去拼！因为我们是伙伴！”

当薇薇的筹码只剩下自己的生命时，这个与她同行的海贼拉着伙伴们跳上了赌桌，他们把一切都压在了薇薇这边。路飞握着刀刃，把薇薇架在自己脖颈上的匕首夺了下来。这个16岁就把国家存亡压在自己的肩头的年轻王女，这个强颜欢笑告诉所有人自己一定会阻止叛乱军的姑娘，这个决定牺牲自己换来和平的女孩，在此刻，在路飞面前，泣不成声。  
“你的眼泪……”  
路飞用流着血的手为她擦去眼泪，  
“其实最不甘心，最想揍扁他的，一直都是你吧，薇薇。”

王女的眼眶又一次酸涩起来，女孩忍不住小声呜咽，她把脸颊埋在蜷起的膝盖处，任由泪水打湿自己的长袍。娜美翻身的动作让薇薇僵硬了一瞬，她不想打扰娜美休息，也不想大家为自己担心。女孩用手臂胡乱磨蹭了一下眼泪，她小心翼翼地披着薄毯离开了他们休息的地方。

这座城市因为克洛克达尔的恶行而变得荒凉，沙漠掩盖了绿洲，人民因干旱逃亡，沙漠的风吹动了地下的头骨，那些都是阿拉巴斯坦曾经的人民。王女跪在沙地中，她捧起那颗被风沙侵蚀的头骨，就像捧起这个千疮百孔的国家；她垂下头，把自己的额头贴在那颗头骨上，用泪水向她的子民述说歉意。

这个女孩曾在世界会议上向冒犯她的其他国王道歉，因为她不想因此引发战争，牵连两国的无辜百姓。阿拉巴斯坦的王女在年幼时就知道什么是君主的仁爱，她是个合格的王女，也会成为一个合格的女王。

“好冷！”  
男孩打着颤的声音传来，薇薇抬起头看见路飞从行李那边走过来。男孩手上抓了一把肉干，一边回头一边往嘴里塞，很显然他是来偷吃的。在路飞戒备着不被身后的伙伴们发现时，撞到了身前的女孩。路飞瞪大了眼睛看着薇薇，他迅速地伸出手捂着女孩的嘴把她拖到了石头后面。  
“别告诉他们，薇薇！”

路飞小声地对着薇薇说，热气打在女孩的耳垂，那让薇薇抖了一下。她把橡胶手臂从自己脸上扯下来，也小声地回应路飞，  
“不会说出去。”  
她看着路飞一下就眉开眼笑起来，然后像是仓鼠一样一个个把那些肉干塞进嘴里，薇薇从他手里抽走了一根肉干，  
“这是封口费。”  
女孩对着恋恋不舍的小仓鼠说。

两个年轻人凑在一起，头挨着头地分享“偷”来的夜宵，路飞选了个好地方，巨大的石头挡住了夜晚的寒风，薇薇紧挨着温暖的男孩身体，觉得暖和了许多。路飞吃东西快极了，在薇薇刚把那一根肉干吃完时，路飞就已经把所有肉干都咽了下去。男孩蹭了蹭嘴边的碎屑，长出了一口气，像是终于缓解的饥饿的痛苦。

“路飞……”  
薇薇看着男孩的侧脸叫了他一声，  
“嗯？”  
路飞与薇薇对视。  
“谢谢，不是你的话，我真没有这么大的决心……”  
“是吗？那就请我吃饭吧。”  
男孩打断了薇薇的话，他皱着脸捂住了自己肚子。  
“等我们干掉鳄鱼那混蛋，你要请我吃饭，吃到我撑死为止。”  
饿肚子的怨念围绕着路飞，薇薇笑起来，漂亮的眼睛弯成月牙，阿拉巴斯坦的王女向路飞许诺，  
“嗯，我答应你！”

沙漠的低温就算是薇薇这个本国人也无法适应，女孩小声打了个喷嚏，然后把身上的毛毯裹得更紧，寒冷让薇薇白皙的脸颊失去血色，连嘴唇都暗淡下来。路飞看着蜷缩起来的薇薇，男孩脸上带着灿烂的笑，他朝着年轻的王女伸开双臂，

“要抱抱吗？”

薇薇整个人都蜷在路飞怀里，毛毯把他们一起盖住，两个人挨在一起就暖和多了。薇薇的下巴压在路飞肩膀上，她能闻见男孩身上浅淡的信息素气味，大海的潮湿气息萦绕在薇薇的鼻间。出生在沙漠的阿拉巴斯坦人都对雨水和大海有着天生的向往，薇薇喜欢极了路飞信息素中的水汽味道，那是阿拉巴斯坦人最热爱的味道。

omega的气味让年轻的alpha有些醺醺然，薇薇才刚刚分化不久，少见的女性alpha，虽然和她纤细的外形不甚相配，但她确实是个货真价实的alpha。女孩无意识地释放出了自己的信息素，幽暗馥郁的睡莲香气蔓延开来，与路飞身上的水汽融为一体。薇薇能感受到自己身下的躯体变得柔软松弛，路飞的面容在月色中显得越发柔和起来，男孩的眼睛中倒映着薇薇水蓝色的长发。在路飞张开嘴唇说些什么之前，薇薇吻了上去。

路飞的唇舌比想象中还要柔软，薇薇捧着男孩的脸颊，低垂着眼睛注视他。路飞的眼睛在亲吻中蒙上水雾，脸颊也染上绯红，薇薇沉溺在这个甜蜜的亲吻中，直到两个年轻人的唇瓣分开。路飞的不反抗被视作默认，薇薇的吻向下落去，女孩纤细柔软的手在路飞身上探索，橡胶身体柔软细腻好像比女孩还要更胜一筹。

薇薇亲吻路飞的喉结，感受那里传来的轻微颤抖，亲吻落到侧颈和锁骨，女孩解开路飞身上的长袍，用手指细细地抚过每一寸肌肤。在亲吻落到胸膛时，男孩的肌肉向后收缩了一下，于是薇薇直接吻住了柔软的乳尖，路飞在柔软的唇舌下投降，他扬起头从唇齿间溢出呻吟。男孩的手掌落在薇薇的长发上，用手指轻轻摩挲，像是在安抚这个年轻的alpha。

短裤的纽扣被女孩灵活的手指解开，omega充沛的淫液已经打湿了路飞股间，女孩的手掌在粘腻中握住了路飞硬挺的性器，年轻alpha不得要领的撸动依旧能让omega呼吸急促，发出沉闷的呻吟。薇薇亲吻路飞的腰腹，那里的肌肉随着呼吸起伏，女孩能从这样的起伏中感受到这具身体蕴藏的力量。他可以打倒巨大的野兽，也愿意在自己的唇齿下呻吟，他和薇薇向往的大海一样，强大又包容。

女孩更温柔地亲吻他的肌肤，甚至没有留下任何痕迹，薇薇用指尖揉弄性器的顶端，抠挖上面敏感的小口，路飞夹紧双腿，在薇薇的手中射出白浊。路飞喘息着坐起身，他的手指插入女孩的长发中，手掌托起女孩的脸颊与她对视。薇薇看得见路飞眼角的潮红和湿润，这个年轻的海贼吻上了王女的嘴唇。

他们亲吻着侧躺下来，长袍下的沙地都好像被年轻人的火热融化，他们陷进松软的沙子中。薇薇的长裙在磨蹭中被撩起，女孩白皙的长腿挤进路飞的腿间，路飞的手掌箍住女孩纤细地腰肢，把人紧紧搂住。女孩胸前的绵软在路飞的胸膛上磨蹭，薇薇的呼吸也急促起来，路飞的手掌覆在女孩的胸前揉弄，隔着纱袍揉捏挺立起的乳尖，炙热的快感传到薇薇的脑子里，alpha更加热情地亲吻路飞的唇瓣。

女孩的大腿在路飞腿间磨蹭，omega的淫液顺着女孩的腿流下，那让薇薇更加兴奋，女孩的脸颊满是羞涩，眼睛却亮如星子，年轻的alpha第一次向爱人求欢，她用包含爱意的目光注视着与自己相拥的年轻海盗，  
“我可以进去吗？路飞。”  
“当然！”  
omega宽容地转过身，挺翘的臀肉贴近女孩的小腹，路飞转过头对着薇薇笑起来，那笑容竟有点纵容的意味，就像草帽船长在初遇时愿意把落魄的公主纳入自己的翼下一样，他现在也愿意向他的女孩敞开身体，  
“进来吧，薇薇。”

女性alpha的尺寸适中，不需要做过多的扩张，在女孩的吸气声中，她进入了路飞的身体。薇薇从未体验过这样的感受，柔软湿热的腔道包裹着她，在淫液的润滑下，薇薇顺畅地动起来。她温和地律动着，细心地体贴omega的感受，两个年轻人纤细的腿交缠在一起，在月光的照耀下不分彼此。缠绵温柔的节奏让路飞沉溺其中，女孩的绵软贴在背后，睡莲的香气萦绕着路飞，温和绵长的快感从后穴传来，女孩的亲吻和呼吸落在脖颈，这是最迷人的温柔乡。

女性的耐力比男性好得多，所以女性alpha总是格外的持久，漫长的性爱让路飞无数次攀上巅峰。无法再硬起的性器依旧被女孩用手掌把玩，柔嫩的顶端让薇薇爱不释手，女孩用柔软的指腹不停摩挲。最敏感的地方被人这样玩弄，过多的快感让路飞连手臂都抬不起来，他只能在女孩怀里颤抖。  
“别玩了，薇薇。”  
路飞嗓音沙哑着试图阻止年轻alpha的过分亵玩。女孩用脸颊磨蹭路飞的脸颊，王女甜哑的声音蛊惑着年轻的海盗，要他与自己沉沦欲海。

乳尖被女孩掐弄撩拨，草帽船长身上的每一处敏感都被细心的女孩探索，她像是拨弄竖琴一样操控着路飞的情欲，让年轻海盗沙哑的嗓音发出动人的乐曲。女孩用自己所有的温柔来向她的船长表达爱意，直到路飞再也承受不住。男孩的身体蜷缩起来，他呻吟着躲避薇薇的触碰，呜咽的哭声从男孩的唇齿间溢出。亲密的吻落到男孩的脸颊上，薇薇舔舐路飞的眼角，把男孩泪水卷进口中，  
“别哭，路飞，别哭。”

薇薇退出了路飞的体内，白浊和淫液彻底打湿了路飞身下的袍子，路飞被薇薇翻过身来，湿漉漉的面容正对上女孩的视线。她笑着把男孩抱进怀里，安抚地拍他后背，直到路飞的呼吸平稳下来。路飞舒展身体抱住薇薇纤细的腰肢，他们依旧四肢交缠在一起，亲密无间。  
“你一定得请我吃饭，薇薇。”  
男孩闷闷地声音传出来，他又更紧更紧地搂住薇薇，像是在抱怨这个年轻alpha的过度索取。薇薇笑起来，女孩侧过脸亲吻路飞的脸颊，

“我保证！”


End file.
